Stalking Shadows
by Golden eyed panther
Summary: In her hand it pulsed a silver glow enveloping the sword, red power swirled around her she beckoned it forth the red and silver powers clashing messing together. Her long black hair seemed to lighten slightly small streaks of silver appearing in it.
1. Prologue: Transformation

Stalking Shadows  
  
By: Golden eyed panther  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor his group I do however own any OC that I might put in the story later..  
  
Summary: After the jewel of four souls is complete and Naraku is killed, Inuyasha makes his decision. He chooses Kikyo, heartbroken Kagome ran from the scene her way back to the feudal era gone destroyed during the fight. Something strange happens and Kagome is transformed into a full-blooded neko youkai. Inuyasha tracks Kagome down to kill her, so Kikyo may have all of her soul. Kagome steals the Shikon No Tama and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and leaves promising if they meet again she would kill them both. Paring Undecided!!!!!! Might be Sess/Kag, Kouga/Kag, or even perhaps Kag/OC  
  
Prologue: Transformation  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's face, as Kikyo appeared Inuyasha stepping towards Kikyo.  
  
"I have chosen." Inuyasha whispered, and Kagome felt her heart drop.  
  
Their greatest enemy was finally dead the Shikon No Tama was in Inuyasha's hand as he looked at Kikyo. Kagome knew he was going to bring Kikyo back with the Shikon No Tama.  
  
Desperate Kagome cried harder, she could not go home anymore; the well had been destroyed in their final battle against Naraku. She was trapped forever in the Feudal Era.  
  
Kagome barely heard Inuyasha whisper, "I wish Kikyo had a living body." She cried harder as a white light surrounded Kikyo.  
  
Kagome ran then, with all her might she ran from the hurtful scene. Branches cut into her skin leaving blood running down her legs. Kagome felt completely numb she felt no pain only an immense sadness tears ran down her cheeks blood ran down cuts that were all over her skin.  
  
Her school uniform was tattered and dried blood was all over it. Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands, a sharp pain ran through her back and then contained down to her arms and her legs. The pain was so strong that she screamed.  
  
Kagome's scream was full of hatred, love, pain, sadness, and betrayal. A deep warm golden light completely surrounded her, as she rose off of the ground.  
  
Another scream escaped Kagome's lips as the pain continued to get stronger and stronger. Kagome let out another ear splitting scream as the golden light around her vanished and she fell to the earth.  
  
Kagome struggled to her feet, as Inuyasha stepped into the clearing Kikyo right behind him the Shikon No Tama around her neck.  
  
"Kill her Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered softly.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open they were no longer the dark brown color they were a magnificent golden color her hair seemed to have gotten longer and if possible even more black.  
  
She raised one of her hands, where human fingernails should have been long cruel claws where. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome.  
  
Hatred shone in her golden eyes she was no longer in her tattered school uniform she was wearing a long silver Kimono with black flames running up the side and she was barefoot. Her eyes were narrowed in her hatred as she turned them upon the now resurrected priestess.  
  
"Kikyo." She said her voice calm yet deadly cool. "I believe you have something of mine." Kagome hissed slightly glaring at the resurrected priestess.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened and then narrowed, "I believe you have the rest of my soul." Kikyo hissed anger seeping into her dark brown eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid Kikyo you're time on this earth is short for you see, my soul is forever mine." Kagome hissed and then ran at Kikyo claws extended.  
  
Inuyasha watched transfixed as Kagome ran right up to Kikyo and then brought her claws down on the necklace that held the Shikon No Tama. The chain shattered and Kagome grabbed the Shikon No Tama.  
  
"For now, I am satisfied with the jewel however if we meet again I will kill you and take back the rest of my soul." Kagome hissed as she shoved the Shikon No Tama into her pocket.  
  
Then Kagome turned towards Inuyasha hatred seeping into her narrowed golden eyes, "Sit." She screamed loudly.  
  
The impact of the spell seemed to have increased with Kagome's power and Inuyasha was flattened straight into the ground hard. Kagome reached down and grasped Tetsusaiga it felt warm in her hands and it sent tingles down her hand.  
  
Kagome smiled and then put Tetsusaiga around her waist. "When we meet again Inuyasha I will take more than your sword." Kagome hissed and then ran leaving the stunned Hanyou and resurrected Miko in awe. 


	2. Chapter one: The Heart Never Forgets

Chapter One: The Heart Never Forgets  
  
Kagome sat up in a tree dozing slightly her ears alert ready for anything Tetsusaiga on her waist and the Shikon No Tama around her neck on a silver chain. Her long black hair framed her face perfectly.  
  
Since she had transformed a silver teardrop had appeared on her forehead and silver slashes across her cheeks and wrists. Her eyes had small black slits like a cat and her claws were sharp and deadly. Along with her two long pointed white fangs.  
  
Kagome's lips were a deep crimson and she had learned how to push poison out of them. She now wore a crimson red Kimono with black flowers all over it. When she fought she instantly was transferred into the silver Kimono with the black flames.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slightly the golden in them was much warmer than Inuyasha or even Sesshoumaru's. It was a deep honey color that sparkled in the sunlight and glowed at night.  
  
Kagome yawned lazily exposing inch long very sharp white fangs and then she hopped out of the tree and landed on the ground without so much as a sound. For the first couple of day's having much stronger senses had bothered her.  
  
But Kagome had gotten used to it now, she sniffed the air softly searching for any threats. Nothing came to her so she began to walk off towards the smells of a village.  
  
As she walked she occasionally sniffed the air since she had the full Shikon No Tama many demons had attacked her trying to get it from her. Also since she was a full neko youkai many demons had already tried to claim her.  
  
Kagome was angry at the pathetic demon's and easily killed them, she would not be claimed not yet, she was searching for someone first. She had to speak to someone first and then she would take a mate, but first thing was first, she had to get stronger, for she was determined to kill the hanyou that had betrayed her in the worse possible way.  
  
He was going to kill her, she had loved him and he had chosen the person that she had always thought she's been reincarnated from now it was obvious that she wasn't she was a full blooded neko youkai not a miko anymore. She was a demon and a pretty powerful one at that.  
  
Inuyasha was probably at this time hunting her down to kill her to take back the Shikon No Tama Tetsusaiga and his love's soul. Kagome would not allow him to take any of that; she would kill both of them for betraying her Kikyo for taking her love away. Inuyasha for betraying her for choosing Kikyo and then trying to kill her.  
  
Was it not enough that he tore her heart to pieces her had to try to rip her entire body apart so his love could have her soul back. Well Kagome new full well she couldn't be Kikyo's reincarnation why Kikyo had her soul Kagome wasn't sure but she was determined to figure out what was going on.  
  
Kagome heard a howl of an injured creature and a woman scream. She ran then towards the scent instantly transforming into the silver Kimono with the black flames.  
  
Kagome sprinted barefoot she jumped into the air and hopped onto a tree she landed without a sound and then she jumped to the next tree her hair blowing softly in the little bit of wind.  
  
Kagome lands in a clearing and turns to face the one person that she least expected to see. Cold golden eyes faced hers, long silver hair that framed a majestically beautiful face. Sesshoumaru stood before her the dark blue crescent moon on his forehead sparkled gently in the sunlight.  
  
Kagome hissed he was the brother of the one who betrayed her Inuyasha even his name brought her anger yet again boiling to the surface. Kagome stared down the full inu-youkai, her claws twitched with anticipation of being used. Her lips began to glow a deep crimson as her poison itched to come forth.  
  
Then she heard it a loud feminine scream, she spun away from Sesshoumaru a tiny bundle of fur laid on the ground. She ran towards it, the tiny little bundle of fur was a baby fire cat. It looked a lot like Kiara except it was mostly white with only the tips of its ears and a dot around it's mouth which were black. Also a black cross on top of its forehead.  
  
Kagome reached down and picked up the small bundle she hugged it close to her body and listened to its heartbeat.  
  
"Shh. little one." She whispered her voice gentle and soft as the baby fire cat began to start crying loudly.  
  
Kagome turned back towards Sesshoumaru fire in her golden eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." She hissed slightly glaring at him openly.  
  
Surprise shown in his cold golden eyes then realizing he was showing emotion Sesshoumaru's face went blank yet again.  
  
"Who are you and want do you want with I lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru growled his eyes narrowing at the female neko youkai before him.  
  
A smile split Kagome's face, "My name is Kagome and I want to know where Inuyasha is." Kagome hissed flexing her claws.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru repeated surprise once again entering his golden eyes.  
  
"You're the miko Inuyasha's mate?" Sesshoumaru said looking intently at Kagome.  
  
At these words anger build up in Kagome, "I am not Inuyasha's mate." She screamed.  
  
In a second she unsheathed Tetsusaiga and brandished it at him. "I seek to kill him and brutally." Kagome hissed angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he caught sight of Tetsusaiga, "Inuyasha chose Kikyo." Kagome hissed and then sheathed Tetsusaiga again.  
  
"If that wasn't enough he then was going to kill me for her." Kagome growled anger spilling into her words.  
  
Sesshoumaru's nose wrinkled, "He chose the dead miko?" he said surprise etched into his voice.  
  
Kagome did not answer emotions began to build up in her again, her eyes began to tint red power pulsing through her veins her very blood pounding with her hatred.  
  
Kagome turned to go when a loud rustling sound reached her ears. A deep feral growl issued forth from her throat so deep that Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly yet again.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air it was male she relaxed slightly but it wasn't Inuyasha it was a familiar demon though. A woodsy scent mixed with a demons smell. Kagome smiled slightly.  
  
It was none other than Kouga he entered the clearing and caught sight of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kouga." Kagome said softly stepping towards him.  
  
Kouga turned to look at the female neko youkai, "Have we met?" he asked sniffing the air, the scent was familiar yet so different. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms that was Kagome's scent mixed with a wild scent.  
  
Kouga knew it couldn't be Kagome though this was a full-blooded neko youkai, not a miko or a human.  
  
"Kouga it's me Kagome." Kagome said looking at the familiar wolf youkai before her. At his mention of her name his eyes widened.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga said looking at the beautifully stunning neko youkai before him.  
  
"I can prove it Kouga." Kagome said as she unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "I stole it from Inuyasha when he betrayed me and tried to kill me." Kagome growled her anger rising yet again.  
  
"He did what?" Kouga growled darkly his eyes narrowing.  
  
Kagome laughed slightly as a twinge of red appeared in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught sight of it first and he growled deep in his throat. Kagome purred softly her fangs growing much longer she leaned towards Kouga and bit his ear roughly.  
  
Kouga shivered and groaned Kagome bit harder drawing blood. She pulled away and eagerly lapped it up.  
  
Kouga's eyes flashed red, along with Sesshoumaru. Kagome purred and then backed away from the two of them.  
  
Just as a deep feral growl came from Kagome's throat. She spun around and caught sight of a male neko youkai.  
  
Its eyes were completely red as it lunged at Kagome. She jumped over it growling all the way. She slashed her claws down hard cutting into the male neko youkai's chest.  
  
She looked at the wolf youkai and the inu youkai and then smiled. She trotted towards Sesshoumaru she looked right up at him and then purred.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her his eyes flashing red. Kagome smiled as she turned away from both Sesshoumaru and Kouga.  
  
"I must be going now." Kagome said looking at the two demons before her.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga both started towards her, but then realizing each other's intentions they turned to face each other. Deep growls issued from their lips as Kagome walked off into the deep forest.  
  
Both turned to look at Kagome's retreating figure and both ran after her their eyes becoming completely red.  
  
Kagome heard and smelt them coming a feral smile crossed her lips and she took off at an amazingly fast pace.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Pairs still undecided, Kouga/Kagome, or Sess/Kagome I will decide by next chapter.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!!  
  
In the next chapter I'll try to thank you all!  
  
Oh and White Fox 621 (I think) I can't tell you why, but I can tell you that it will be revealed later in the story!!!! 


	3. Chapter Two: Kagome's Choice

Chapter Two: Kagome's Choice  
  
Kagome's blood was pounding her eyes were completely red. Close behind her a wild howl echoes. Kagome smirks and jumps into a tree and then starts running from tree to tree.  
  
Both Sesshoumaru and Kouga right behind her. Kagome increased her speed and then hopped down in front of the two of them. She smirked and then jumped over both of them and took off in the opposite direction.  
  
The two youkai's spun wildly around and Kouga ran in the direction Kagome had run. Sesshoumaru looked up and smirked he hopped up through the trees and there stood Kagome.  
  
She smiled and purred then Kouga appeared his eyes completely red and lust forming in them. Kagome purred, "Let's see what you can do." She said softly jumping over the two of them and running yet again.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled darkly but chased off after Kagome. Kagome turned and ran at the two of them. In the last second she jumped over them but before they could move she dropped down to the forest below.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga followed sniffing the air. A wild sweet scent met their nose's and they growled with anticipation both of they're eyes red.  
  
Kagome was already back above them she stopped to clean her paw. As she heard Kouga and Sesshoumaru rustle below her. She jumped in the air just as the two appeared right where she had been.  
  
They both turned at each other and growled fiercely. Kagome smirked and landed in front of them. Kouga barred his fangs and a deep howl rumbled from his throat. While a deep and dark feral growl issued forth from Sesshoumaru throat.  
  
Kouga and Sesshoumaru tensed then lunged at each other. Ripping and tearing flesh, Kagome looked at the two of them then growled. She raised her claws and sliced them both.  
  
They stopped and looked up at her as a deep growl came from her throat.  
  
"I can not be won." She growled.  
  
Kouga and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as they looked up at the now pissed off neko youkai.  
  
Her eyes were completely red her claws had grown to twice they're normal size. Her fangs were sharper and her lips glowed a deep crimson.  
  
Both Sesshoumaru's and Kouga's blood completely covered her claws. The silver teardrop on her forehead started to glow brightly. The sun sparkling down on the three of them.  
  
Kagome stepped towards Sesshoumaru a strange look forming in her eyes.  
  
Kouga growled, but Kagome completely ignored him and continued towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru's blue crescent moon on his forehead began to glow. Kagome walked closer and closer to him a wild look in her golden eyes.  
  
Kouga howled, but Kagome shot him a look of pure venom. Kouga shivered slightly at the look in Kagome's eyes. It was completely feral as if her demon side had taken her over completely.  
  
"Sesshoumaru will you join me?" Kagome asked softly. As the redness in her eyes vanished and the feral look in her eyes changed. Became soft and gentle.  
  
The red in Sesshoumaru's eyes vanished. "I do not understand." He said the coldness back into his voice and eyes.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Will you join me in my quest to kill Inuyasha." Kagome said softly almost laughing at the strange look that crossed Sesshoumaru's handsome face.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome taking in her blunt question. "Join you in killing the hanyou?" he seemed to be thinking out loud.  
  
"And his mate." Kagome growled darkly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "Why his mate?" he asked looking intently at the fire raging in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"To take back the rest of my soul." Kagome growled. "Kikyo should not be on this earth, my soul is becoming to much for her to handle the youkai part of it is raging a war with her. Soon I will kill her and take back my soul but first I must figure out why she has my soul. And also how I became a demon, that part is still a mystery to me." Kagome said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome intently, and then nodded. "I will join you."  
  
A growl came from behind them and both turned to see Kouga his eyes red his fangs barred.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled back but Kagome stepped in between him, "Allow me Sesshoumaru." She growled flexing her long sharp claws.  
  
Kagome ran at Kouga slashing her claws forward hard, he hit the ground howling in pain. His blood now completely covering and dripping off of her claws.  
  
Kouga got shakily to his feet the redness in his eyes gone. He walked away from both Sesshoumaru and Kagome slowly. Then he sped off as fast as he could.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru. A smile crossed her lips. Kagome trotted away from Sesshoumaru suddenly remembering the small bundle in her hand. She looked down at it and snuggled the little fire cat closer to her.  
  
Kagome yawned exposing her large fangs. "Let's make camp tomorrow we start our journey." Kagome said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but walked off into the woods. Kagome smiled, softly but lightly laid the baby fire cat on a blanket that she had produced from her large yellow backpack. Then she began to dig in the bag looking for another blanket she lightly covered the tiny fire cat.  
  
Kagome set about finding firewood. Which she put in a circle, and then she lit it. As the fire began to build Sesshoumaru stepped out of the woods. Kagome looked at him and then stood.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath." She said softly and then she walked off into the forest.  
  
Kagome trudged through the deep forest. Tetsusaiga on her waist and the Shikon No Tama glowing bright in the dark forest. She used her excellent sense of smell to lead her to a hot spring.  
  
She found it easily and looked around the water was peaceful and steamy. She looked up as the moon appeared from behind a cloud. It shined down on her marking her hair sparkle slightly. Her golden eyes began to glow with the light of the moon.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air making sure no danger was nearby. When nothing came to her, she easily slid off her Kimono and plunged into the warm water.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Wow!! I went to check my email and I nearly fell over in shock. Thank you guys. Since I love reviews, I want to thank each and all of you who reviewed for both my prologue and chapter one... So here's my review corner  
  
~Review Corner~  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru- I'm glad you like it, hope you like chapter two!  
  
Great- Thank you for reviewing, I promise as long as I get reviews I will update.  
  
Xaphania2- Thanks for reviewing here's more!!  
  
Roxy- I'm glad you like the way I changed her. Took me forever to get that part right! *Sighs* Well I wasn't really but, since I got so many Kag/Sess I decided I better write one! Thank you!  
  
Sunstar-1217- I'm glad you enjoy my story. I will certainly try to.  
  
Kagomehigurashi12- Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Darcia- Glad you LOVED it!! Thanks for reading it.  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl- Here you go it's a Kag/Sess glad you love it.  
  
watergoddesskasey- Here ya go it's Kag/Sess. Kouga a sissy ninny, Hmm. never thought about it like that before.  
  
ami- Glad you like it yeah I agree Kag/Sess are awesome. Did you ever find you're chocolate? *Sniffs* I want Chocolate!! .  
  
jean jelly belly- Well it's Kag/Sess. Glad you enjoyed my story  
  
Neko_gal- Now I agree with you on that!!  
  
tenshi-elf-kitsuine-girl- Both?? Well sorry, but I don't think Sesshoumaru or Kouga would want to share Kagome!! Glad you enjoy it that would be pretty funny.  
  
Fizzywig- Yeah me neither! Hope you enjoy chapter two.  
  
Jarrett- Glad you enjoy it!  
  
Angie- you got your wish, Kag/Sess it is.  
  
Sesshoumaru20- it's Kag/Sess hope you like it.  
  
GundamPilot13 Diana Raven- You got you're wish!! Well about that, I can't tell you, but it will be revealed later in the story!! Glad you enjoy it...  
  
lone-black-tiger- Glad you like my plot. Sorry about the sentences. Did I do better this chapter?  
  
Tia Dog Demon- Glad you enjoy my story.  
  
Sesshoumaru13- Well it's Kagome/Sess hope you like chapter two.  
  
White Fox 612- Opps... I wrote you're name wrong in the first chapter Sorry!! Like I said can't tell you yet. Read and you will find out. Glad you enjoy my story, um... I'll try to email you if you send me you're email!  
  
Hanyou-Sarah-Sama- Here's more!! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Kagomepotter-Thanks for you're two reviews. *Gives you a cookie* Oh don't worry she will!!  
  
Inu-Youkai-Hime- Glad you like it!! Okay, here's more...  
  
Dark Topaz- Two reviews Thanks... *Gives you a cookie* Glad you enjoy my story!!!  
  
Thank you all I'm just so happy that you guy's like my story. I'll tell you what if you keep reviewing I will keep updating my story!! Do you think that sounds fair? I'm already working on chapter Three as we speak. Well gotta fly, Laters.  
  
Golden Eyed Panther 


	4. Chapter Three: A Hanyous Deception

Chapter Three: A Hanyous Deception  
  
The warm water met her skin easily and Kagome sighed contently. It was nice to actually relax. It had been ages and Kagome hated the fact that she couldn't sit and enjoy this. For if she did, demons would be on her in a second.  
  
With having the Shikon No Tama and being a demon herself. She always had to protect herself. Kagome was hoping though that Sesshoumaru would watch over her slightly.  
  
Although she seriously doubted he would, but then again she could be wrong. She had been wrong about Inuyasha, thinking that he loved her all those years.  
  
When it had all been a lie, he had used her to find the Shikon No Tama. In the end, she had been the one to kill Naraku not him. Kagome shut her eyes and remembered what had happened.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Kagome screamed as Inuyasha hit the ground hard his blood splattering everywhere. "Inuyasha." She howled a strange emotion coming over her.  
  
She turned towards Naraku as evil laughter spilled forth from his mouth. Kagome walked towards Naraku emotions running through her hatred in her deep brown eyes.  
  
Naraku looked up and met her angry brown eyes with his crimson ones. "Miko." Naraku said looking at Kagome intently. His eyes seemed to widen slightly, "Strange." He whispered.  
  
Kagome began to shake with anger and hatred; she reached back and grabbed one of her arrows. She quickly put the arrow in the bow and pulled it back.  
  
"Naraku this is for what you did to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Kagome screamed letting the arrow fly.  
  
It hit Naraku and began to purify him. Kagome them reached back and put another arrow in the bow. She pulled the arrow back fire sparkling in her brown eyes. "This is for all of the innocent lives you taken." Kagome yelled letting the arrow fly.  
  
It hit Naraku and he screamed in pain. Kagome walked closer to him, she again loaded up another arrow. "This is for the deception you've caused." Kagome screamed and let the next arrow fly.  
  
She was much closer to him now, and all the arrows were purifying him. She reached back and grabbed the last arrow. She loaded it into the bow and pulled it back. The arrow began to instantly glow blue.  
  
"Go to hell Naraku." Kagome screamed letting the arrow fly. It pierced the air flying quickly towards him. Naraku attempted to dodge but was unsuccessful. It hit him and a sky blue light surrounded him as a scream came from his mouth.  
  
The light grew brighter and brighter and then vanished as the ashes of Naraku fell to the earth. Kagome fell to the earth, it had ended were it had all begun at the well. She looked over at the well it was completely shattered destroyed in the fight with Naraku.  
  
Kagome had then gone to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha." She said leaning down next to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded but didn't answer her, and then he turned his amber eyes upon her. "Kagome." He had whispered.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open anger sparkled in her golden eyes she clenched her hand in a first. She continued to squeeze until crimson blood began to run down her hand. Kagome plunged underneath the water and then broke the surface.  
  
Kagome hopped out of the water landed easily on the ground she shut her eyes and concentrated. Her power's rose up around her drying her off quickly then she quickly pulled on her Crimson Kimono.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air the scent of a snake demon rose to meet her. She ran towards the scent thinking maybe if I kill something I'll feel better.  
  
Kagome jumped into the trees and came down on the snake demon with her claws. She then slashed at it over and over again until all that was left was a bloody stain and bits and pieces of flesh. Kagome ran back to camp she entered the camp Sesshoumaru was gone again. Kagome sat down next to the fire and shut her eyes and began to meditate. Memories flashed before her, and then a certain memory came to her.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood looking at each other sadness in both of their eyes.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly meeting her gaze with his gentle amber eyes.  
  
Kagome turned to look at him; tears filled her eyes and were running freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked looking slightly confused.  
  
When Kagome didn't answer him Inuyasha crossed over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Don't cry Kagome please." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Inuyasha why are you torturing me, I know you love Kikyo." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha had let go of her in his shock, "Kagome." He whispered softly stepping closer to her.  
  
"I know you want to be with her," Kagome said softly looking down at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha stepped closer to her and brought her chin up forcing her to look in his eyes, "Kagome, that is not true." He whispered.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened shocked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Kagome I don't want to be with Kikyo I want to be with you." Inuyasha whispered softly and then he had brought his lips up right to hers and-  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"NO." Kagome screamed her eyes shooting open. Kagome began to pound her fists hard on the ground. "I'll kill you Inuyasha." She screamed into the night her anger overpowering her.  
  
"I was such a fool to believe those words he was only using me to bring his true love back." Kagome whispered to herself and then she screamed.  
  
Her scream was laced with hatred, betrayal and pain. "I'm coming Inuyasha and I will show you the pain you put me through." She howled. Then she ran she was going to find that betraying hanyou and kill him now.  
  
Kagome unsheathed Tetsusaiga, "Lead me to you're former master Tetsusaiga." She whispered.  
  
The sword began to pulse slightly and it began to point a certain direction. Kagome smirked and then sheathed the sword and ran in the direction it had pointed her to.  
  
Kagome ran her demon blood pounding when suddenly Inuyasha familiar scent hit her nose. Kagome growled darkly, and ran towards the scent. Her heartbeat increased her very blood pounded. Called to her to kill the one who caused her this pain.  
  
"I'm coming Inuyasha this demoness will destroy you." Kagome whispered softly and ran harder.  
  
As she came closer to the Hanyou's scent Kagome masked her scent. Inuyasha would never know what hit him. Kagome smirked and then ran harder taking to the trees running hard not making a sound.  
  
Kagome stopped Kikyo's scent was nowhere to be found but Inuyasha lay in the tree sleeping his chest moving slightly. Kagome's eyes narrowed in hatred.  
  
She stepped towards Inuyasha not making a sound. Her golden eyes flashed red and narrowed dangerously. A deep growl started to form in her throat but Kagome stopped it before it came. Surprise was on her side, and she was going to make Inuyasha pay for what he did to her.  
  
Suddenly the hanyous eyes flew open and he jumped at Kagome, the force of his hit through her backwards. He pinned her against a tree.  
  
"Why hello Kagome." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome howled, "Let me go you fifthly hanyou." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Kagome was shocked Inuyasha had never looked at her like that even when he had chosen Kikyo. Inuyasha dug his claws into Kagome's shoulder and she screamed in pain.  
  
Kagome struggled but found she couldn't tear him free from her.  
  
"Let me go now." Kagome demanded her eyes turning completely red in her anger.  
  
Kagome's blood ran down her shoulder staining her silver Kimono. Kagome howled in pain as Inuyasha's claws dug harder into her shoulder.  
  
"I will have you Kagome." Inuyasha growled into her ear.  
  
Kagome tensed as Tetsusaiga began to pulse at her waist. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Let me go now." She howled and then slashed her claws out. Inuyasha was thrown off of her.  
  
"Don't you ever lay you're hands on me again bastard." Kagome howled.  
  
"Powerful." Inuyasha growled licking his lips he ran at her again.  
  
Kagome grasped Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it in one quick movement. She slashed it forward but Inuyasha avoided it.  
  
Kagome slashed it again; if it hadn't been for her acute sense of hearing Kagome would have never noticed the arrow coming towards her.  
  
Kagome spun around throwing Tetsusaiga forward cutting the arrow in half. "Kikyo." Kagome growled catching sight of the resurrected priestess.  
  
"I warned you." Kagome growled Tetsusaiga pointed threateningly at Kikyo.  
  
With her attention on Kikyo Inuyasha grabbed her from behind. "Get you're fucking hands off of me you bastard." Kagome howled, but Inuyasha claws dug into her shoulder again. As her blood ran freely down her shoulder, staining the delicate skin.  
  
Kagome howled in pain as he dug his claws harder into her shoulder blood now pouring down her skin. Tetsusaiga in her hand began to pulse, and Kagome shut her eyes. 'I need you Tensaiga come to me.' Kagome thought.  
  
She heard the rushing in the air and looked up, Kagome concentrated and threw all of her power out crimson lightning crackling around her form. Inuyasha let go of her howling in pain.  
  
Kagome reached up and grabbed Tensaiga with the other hand. Both swords began to pulse in her hand Kagome slammed them together crossing them. A blinding white light surrounded Kagome and the twin swords. When the light vanished Kagome stood the twin swords in each of her hands power was pulsing off of her.  
  
"Now you die." Kagome screamed slashing both swords forward.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Golden eyed panther: I know I'm evil!! I'll have chapter four out by tomorrow hopefully.  
  
Sesshoumaru: How did she get Tensaiga?  
  
Golden eyed panther: *Rolls her eyes* She just did okay???  
  
Kagome: No fair I want my revenge NOW!!! *Growls*  
  
Kikyo: Why am I always the bad person?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Wrinkles his nose* who invited you bitch?  
  
Inuyasha: Don't talk to Kikyo that way. *Lunges at Sesshoumaru*  
  
Kagome: SIT  
  
Inuyasha: *Falls face first into the ground*  
  
Kagome: That will teach you leave Sesshoumaru alone!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *Gets up and mutters*  
  
Kagome: *Looks at Golden* Help please.  
  
Golden eyed panther: *Thinks* I know. *Types something*  
  
Inuyasha: What did you do bitch?  
  
Golden eyed panther: *Clicks enter* Bye Inuyasha! *Waves*  
  
*Trap door opens under Inuyasha and he falls*  
  
Kagome: *Throws Kikyo down the trap door* Bye bitch!  
  
Golden eyed panther: *Grabs a big old turkey and throws it down too* Sick em. Mr. Gobble. :p  
  
*After a couple of seconds you hear Kikyo and Inuyasha scream and a GOBBLE GOBBLE* @.@  
  
Kagome: Why did you send a turkey? o.O  
  
Golden eyed panther: Cause turkeys are EVIL!!! .  
  
Kagome: Uhh. okay... 0.0  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Closes the trap door* Take that you two!!  
  
Golden eyed panther: Please read and review like I said as long as you guy's review I will write!! LATERS ^.^ 


	5. Chapter Four: Reopened Wounds

Chapter Four: Reopened Wounds  
  
An enormous rush of power shot out of the twin swords and straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha barely dodged, but Kikyo was not as lucky. It hit her and hard.  
  
Had Kikyo still been dead, her body would of shattered but since Inuyasha had resurrected her. With the Shikon No Tama she was in pain and blood began to pour from a large surely fatal wound on her chest.  
  
Kagome looked at the resurrected Miko as she began to cough up blood. Kagome turned then to look at Inuyasha expecting to face a now enraged Hanyou. After all she had just mortally wounded his love.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her his golden eyes cold indifferent. This completely shocked Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha help me." Kikyo screamed blood pouring from her wound.  
  
Inuyasha turned his back on Kikyo and then turned towards Kagome he lunged at her completely ignoring Kikyo.  
  
Kagome who hadn't been expecting this couldn't dodge his claws made contact with her and he slammed her up against a tree. Kagome coughed trying to regain her breath.  
  
Again Inuyasha dug his claws into her shoulder, the wound reopened and blood began to pour anew.  
  
Inuyasha pressed her against the tree harder. Kagome growled trying to throw him off of her.  
  
Inuyasha leaned his mouth down to her ear, "Kagome you are mine you always have been. And I will have you body and soul."  
  
At those words anger began to overflow inside Kagome her eyes completely turned red and fires of hatred flamed inside her soul.  
  
Sensing her rising powers Inuyasha dug his claws harder into her shoulder. Kagome bit her lip hard holding back the scream the twin swords still in her hand.  
  
Kagome felt her blood run down her shoulder, she tasted it in her mouth.  
  
Kagome stiffed when she felt Inuyasha's fangs graze her neck.  
  
"Kagome you will learn you're place." Inuyasha whispered and then bit into her neck hard.  
  
An earth-shattering scream broke through Kagome's lips, and she fought harder to escape. Inuyasha growled and dug his fangs and claws further into her skin.  
  
Kagome dropped the twin swords as blood ran down her neck and shoulder it began to pool in a puddle on the ground. Kagome watched the two swords hit the ground clanking together.  
  
Her golden eyes started to slightly glaze over pain running across even nerve in her entire body. Kagome stared at the blood it represented so much her hatred of Inuyasha the pain he caused her and the betrayal.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks so many reopened wounds. Blood was freely flowing from all of them. Her tears mixed with her blood in the puddle.  
  
Then she looked at Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga she couldn't let this hanyou get a hold of either of them she shut her eyes and whispered almost to the swords.  
  
"Go to you're master." She whispered looking at the two swords.  
  
They rose off of the ground and then flew in the direction that Kagome had come from back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome screamed in pain again as Inuyasha dug his fangs harder into her neck.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes trying to clear her mind, 'I have to beat him.' She whispered to herself softly.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open they were again the warm golden color then suddenly she slashed her arms out in an explosion of power. Inuyasha was thrown backwards hard.  
  
His fangs ripped a huge hole in her neck and Kagome howled in pain then she turned all of her rage to the hanyou.  
  
Crimson blood ran down her delicate neck fires of hate flashed in her golden eyes. Her claws grew even longer and her lips began to glow her fangs grew larger and sharper.  
  
A deep growl tore forth from deep in her throat anger in her beautiful eyes. Blood pouring from multiple wounds.  
  
"How dare you touch me?" Kagome howled in anger her eyes bleeding crimson as the blood continued to pour. It was a symbol of his betrayal the pain he had caused her and she was furious.  
  
Kagome jumped at him anger fueling her but he dodged easily and Kagome fell to the ground she was drained.  
  
Inuyasha pounced on her instantly, but Kagome was to weak she had lost too much blood. Kagome's eyes started to shut, when there was a gigantic crash and Inuyasha was thrown clean off of her and straight into a tree destroying it.  
  
Kagome looked up weakly into Sesshoumaru cold amber eyes, a spark of fear appeared in his eyes as he looked at her then it vanished replaced by his mask.  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered softly then her eyes dropped shut as she fell asleep.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Golden eyed panther: I know it's short!! Sorry. I really didn't want to leave you at a cliffhanger for a while you know!  
  
Kikyo: WHAT I DIE!! :O  
  
Sesshoumaru: Shut it bitch or I will bring you back with Tensaiga and then kill you again and again. *Laughs evilly*  
  
Kikyo: *Glares at Sesshoumaru*  
  
Golden eyed panther: What the hell are you doing here you're dead? Get the hell out of here!!! .  
  
Kikyo: Make me bitch!  
  
Golden eyed panther: Gladly *whistles* Obsidian!  
  
*After a couple of seconds a huge completely black cat with raven black wings and deep golden eyes appears*  
  
Kikyo: What the?  
  
Golden eyed panther: Sick her Obsidian. :P  
  
*Obsidian picks up Kikyo and drags her screaming out of the room*  
  
Kagome: *Looks at Golden eyed panther* Um... Golden remind me to never piss you off! O.O  
  
Golden eyed panther: Now that, that little interruption is over. Please read and review I should have the next chapter our tomorrow maybe. I do love all of you're reviews and any body that I forgot to thank on Chapter two I'm sorry!!! Laters!!! ^.^  
  
Golden eyed panther (^.^) 


	6. Chapter Five: The Cry Of A Child

Chapter Five: The Cry Of A Child  
  
Kagome's eyes opened she was lying on the ground. In the middle of Inuyasha's forest, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were facing off with each other.  
  
Kagome's entire body hurt and a pool of her blood was next to her. Kagome struggled to get to her feet just as a bloody looking Sesshoumaru went flying by her.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the forest his eyes red with the blue streak. Kagome gasped he had taken his demon form. They were all in trouble now.  
  
Kagome looked over at Kikyo the smell of Kikyo's and her own blood ran through her nose over and over again.  
  
Kagome howled and called Tetsusaiga to her. It flew from the direction Sesshoumaru had been thrown to.  
  
How Inuyasha had overpowered both Sesshoumaru and herself Kagome had no idea. Kagome was done being the victim. It was time that the hunter became the hunted.  
  
Tetsusaiga began to beat in her hand as though it was alive. Kagome touched the sword gently. She ran a clawed hand down it and then she looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"No more." Kagome growled stepping towards Inuyasha. "No more will I allow you to scare me and hurt me Inuyasha." Kagome growled her voice dark and cold.  
  
"I'm going to kill you and watch you're blood stain my claws." Kagome growled all kindness disappearing from both her eyes and her voice.  
  
"I will show you what it's like to be afraid." Kagome growled stepping towards Inuyasha and then she froze.  
  
When an earth-shattering scream reached her ears. Kagome growled. That scream was from a child.  
  
Kagome raised Tetsusaiga and slashed it forward sending the swords Ultimate attack the Wind scar straight at Inuyasha. It hit him hard, Kagome yelled for Sesshoumaru and then she ran.  
  
She knew Inuyasha was alive, but if she let a child die. Kagome shivered it reminded her of Shippo her little kit. Kagome had left Shippo with Sango and Miroku and went to find Kikyo with Inuyasha.  
  
When she had come back looking for her kit all she found was the smell of his blood. Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks, the blood of all three of them Mirkou, Sango, and her little kit Shippo. Along with the smell of Kikyo, and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was sure Inuyasha had done something to get back for her stealing the Shikon No Tama and Tetsusaiga. Kagome ran harder as Sesshoumaru appeared next to her. He locked his cold amber eyes with hers.  
  
"Inuyasha is alive." He growled.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I know but a child I can not let a child die." Kagome growled and then took to the air.  
  
The smell of smoke hit Kagome's nose and hard. She coughed and then jumped into the middle of a village that was on fire.  
  
Another scream, from the same child reached her ears and Kagome ran towards it looking wildly around.  
  
It was then that she caught sight of the child it was a girl and she was lying on the ground crying. Kagome ran towards her but just as she got close enough a huge freaky looking demon jumped at her. Kagome dodged and slashed her claws forward.  
  
The demon had the body of a snake and the head of a bird. Kagome killed it easily and ran to the little girl.  
  
She looked at the girl; she had long very black hair like Kagome. Kagome couldn't see her eyes but she noticed something two furry silver cat ears were poking out of the top of her head.  
  
"A hanyou?" Kagome whispered and then picked up the little girl.  
  
The girl's eyes opened and locked with Kagome's her eyes were sparkling silver. "What's you're name little one?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Kaida." The little girl whispered softly before falling asleep against Kagome.  
  
Kagome hugged the little girl close to her as tears ran down her cheeks. She remembered hugging Shippo like this to her. Thinking of Shippo brought tears anew to her eyes.  
  
"I will watch over you little Kaida." Kagome whispered and then she caught sight of Sesshoumaru.  
  
He looked at her and then he handed her the baby fire cat. Kagome hugged the two small bodies closer to her and then they walked away from the destruction of the village and the smell of blood and death.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Golden: Yeah I finished Chapter 5 I know it's short but I wanted this to be the chapter that I explained what happened to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Also I was starting to feel bad at leaving you guy's at a cliff hanger!! I hate them too but, it was needed, next chapter should be out tomorrow!!! I HOPE  
  
Kagome: *Hugs little Kaida closer to her*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Looks at Kagome and sighs* another one?  
  
Kagome: *Glares at Sesshoumaru* yes now get over it!!  
  
Golden: Um... Anyways please read and review!! LATERS  
  
Golden eyed panther (^.^) 


	7. Chapter Six: Motherly Instincts

Chapter Six: Motherly Instincts  
  
"Mom?" Called a young girls voice.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Kaida her silver eyes looking worried as she looked at her.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome answered as the tiny fire cat meowed somewhere down by her legs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kaida asked her voice sounding worried.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile, "Yes I'm fine."  
  
"Suku." Kaida called as the little fire cat ran towards Kaida.  
  
Kagome watched as Suku chased Kaida around in circles. She laughed and then she growled she sensed a youkai aura approaching.  
  
Kaida hearing her growl ran to her side Suku close behind her.  
  
"Mom what is it?" Kaida asked, looking scared.  
  
Kagome stood Tetsusaiga instantly in her hand. "Stay behind me." Kagome ordered.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared he jumped in front of Kagome growling. He had grown extremely protective of Kagome. While Kagome had grown fiercely protective of her little cub. Or so Sesshoumaru called little Kaida.  
  
Kagome growled and then he felt her relax. Although Kagome relaxed Sesshoumaru did not move. Until the aura of the youkai had vanished.  
  
Kagome picked up Kaida and looked at Sesshoumaru, "Shall we." She said calling to Suku as they began to walk.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, know he knew was the time to tell her. "Kagome I have to go to the my lands for a while to clear up a matter." He said softly surprising her.  
  
Kagome looked back at him, "I must continue to search for answers Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded he knew she was going to say that. "I will catch up with you in about a week." Sesshoumaru stated and then he left quickly.  
  
Kagome watched his retreating figure and then set Kaida down.  
  
"Where we going mom?" Kaida asked looking at her intently.  
  
Kagome smiled softly, "We're going to a village to get food." She whispered softly.  
  
A smile graced Kaida's lips and she giggled, "Yeah." She said loudly.  
  
Kagome started to walk Kaida ran after her Suku and her both staying close to the watchful demoness.  
  
Kagome walked straight into the village. Some of the villagers gave her strange looks. While others whispered. Most just pointed at Kaida and whispered things.  
  
Like "filthy Half Breed". Kagome growled darkly. How dare they talk about her cub like that?  
  
Kagome shot one of the villagers a look that must of chilled his blood. Kagome's eyes were narrowed with anger and a deep feral growl was growing deep in her throat.  
  
She turned to face the villagers, "I can hear you." She growled darkly. "Stop talking about my cub." She hissed barring her fangs angrily at them.  
  
"Mom?" Questioned Kaida looking at her mother with a sad look on her face.  
  
Then Kagome saw it out of the corner of her eye she saw a rock. Kagome spun and slashed the rock out of the air. Hatred flashed in here eyes and she growled.  
  
"Stay." Kagome growled to both Kaida and Suku.  
  
Then she walked towards the villager's anger filling ever step she took.  
  
"Go back demon we don't want you, get out of our village." The Villagers hissed throwing rocks.  
  
Kagome dodged each of the rocks and then she spoke. Her voice was a deadly chilling cold.  
  
"Who do you think you are she is but a child. You make judgments when you know nothing." Kagome growled. "You should be ashamed of yourselves picking on a little cub like her." Kagome growled.  
  
Then Kagome turned back around to see a boy with a scowl on his face throw a rock at her cub.  
  
It hit Kaida who cried, "Mommy help me."  
  
Anger overwhelmed Kagome and she ran at the kid. She picked the boy up and dangled him by his hair upside down.  
  
"Don't you hurt my cub." Kagome howled in anger then she dropped the boy and called Kaida and Suku over to her.  
  
"Come it is obvious we are not welcome here." Kagome growled and then picked up Kaida and Suku and ran out of that town as fast as she could.  
  
Kagome growled when she was safely out of the town. Kaida looked up at her tears shinning in her beautiful silver eyes.  
  
"Mom, why did that boy throw rocks at me?" Kaida asked.  
  
Kagome bristled with anger, she had no idea how to answer that question.  
  
Kagome hugged Kaida closer to her, "Because they are fools." Kagome growled.  
  
Kagome set Kaida and Suku on the ground next to her. "Come now." Kagome whispered and then the three of them began to walk.  
  
"Mom where are we going?" Kaida asked looking at Kagome.  
  
A smile broke Kagome's lips, "Wherever the wind takes us." Kagome said softly as Suku jumped into Kaida's arms.  
  
When without warning a demon hit the ground in behind her. "MOM." Kaida screamed and then ran behind Kagome scared.  
  
Kagome growled but then realized that the demon in front of her was in pretty bad shape.  
  
Kagome froze as another demon ran towards the fallen one. "Run Kaida." Kagome yelled and then she unsheathed Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome jumped at the next demon in a second it was staring down Tetsusaiga's blade and a very pissed of neko youkai.  
  
"Who are you?" the demon growled looking at her.  
  
Kagome growled deeply, "Answer me first what do you want?" Kagome growled.  
  
"I was chasing after this guy." The demon growled. Kagome realized that this guy was a neko youkai.  
  
Like her but he had strikingly silver hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"MOM." Yelled Kaida, Kagome spun around the demon that had been on the ground had a hold of Kaida.  
  
Kagome growled, "Let my cub go." Kagome brandishing Tetsusaiga at the demon.  
  
It shook its head and put it's claws to her throat. "Let me go or I'll kill her." The demon growled.  
  
A deep golden glow surrounded Kagome as the Shikon No Tama glowed around her neck. "Let my cub go now." Kagome growled.  
  
When the demon made no move to, Kagome ran at him so fast that even he couldn't see. She slashed his face and he yelled and dropped Kaida.  
  
Kaida ran behind her mother and Kagome raised Tetsusaiga. "You better start telling me why you threatened my cub. Or I'll run you through with Tetsusaiga." Kagome growled.  
  
A flash of fear crossed the demons face. "Tetsusaiga doesn't that belong to the hanyou." He asked.  
  
Kagome growled at his mention of what was obviously Inuyasha.  
  
"Tetsusaiga chose me as its master." Kagome growled as Tetsusaiga began to pulse in her hand.  
  
"Now explain to me why you attacked my cub." Kagome growled almost completely loosing her cool.  
  
"You're cub but that is a hanyou, I see you and the hanyou." The demon said softly.  
  
Kagome growled darkly, "No, I have adopted little Kaida and I care for her like she was my own cub."  
  
"So you and the hanyou never." The demon started but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"NEVER." She growled. Then Kagome picked up Kaida and walked away from the two demons.  
  
Kagome watched little Kaida play with Suku. They both looked tired and truthfully so was Kagome. she yawned and then decided that they should make camp. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Do I Love You?

AN: I had some questions don't worry Kagome will get Inuyasha back for everything he's done. Sesshoumaru will be back in about two chapters. Then the romance between the two will start to blossom. ^_^ Okay maybe I lied he'll be back this chapter.  
  
Cause one person already got it. Sesshoumaru is already starting to fall for her, and there is nothing that he can do about it!! *Evil laughter* Anyways. Also yes I know Kaida means little dragon.  
  
She may be a neko hanyou but she's a firecracker, as you guys will find out in this chapters. And before someone tells me, I know Suku means rescue. It's actually the name of one of my cats.  
  
Yes of course I love cats, but I also made Kagome a neko youkai because there is to many stories out there where she get's turned into a hanyou or an inu-youkai. Soooo I wanted something unique.  
  
Kaida will play an important part in the story too. Kagome will eventually discover what caused her to change into a neko youkai but all the rest of you will have to wait just like her. Sorry but I'll try to get to it soon.  
  
Also Kagome can wield Tetsusaiga because since she was once human she has compassion for them. Unlike most Youkai Kagome doesn't hate humans, which is how she can hold and use Tetsusaiga.  
  
Chapter Seven: Do I Love You?  
  
Kagome looked over at her sleeping cub. She smiled softly as she watched Suku cuddle closer to Kaida.  
  
Kagome turned back to look at the fire that was crackling in front of her. The sounds of the forest making her ears twitch slightly. Her eyes scanned watching the darkness for anything that might cause danger for her cub.  
  
Kagome looked up at the moon it was almost time for the new moon. Kagome sighed softly as memories came to her of her time with the hanyou.  
  
"Why?" Kagome whispered softly, "Did you betray me?" she finished.  
  
Kagome stood up looked at her sleeping cub and then smiled. She sniffed the air making sure nothing was out there that would attack her or her cub. Then she jumped into a tree and leaned back and shut her eyes her ears alert ready for anything.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open and looked down Kaida's silver eyes where looking up at her.  
  
"Mom can me and Suku come sleep up their with you?" Kaida pleaded with Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled, "But of course." She whispered.  
  
Kaida picked up the still slumbering Suku and climbed up the tree. Kagome grabbed her little cub and set her in her lap.  
  
Kaida snuggled against her mother, "Mom." She whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" Kaida asked meeting Kagome's golden eyes with her stunning silver ones.  
  
Kagome looked down on her cub, she was so young yet unbelievably smart. Kagome thought about that question for a moment before.  
  
"Do you miss Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kaida asked looking at Kagome.  
  
Shock filled Kagome and she thought for a moment did she miss him? Was it possible that she wanted him to come back?  
  
"Mom when is Sesshoumaru-sama coming back I miss him to?" Kaida asked nuzzling up against Kagome softly.  
  
Kagome smiled softly, "He'll be back in a couple of days baby." Kagome answered.  
  
"Mom do you love Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kaida asked as her eyes dropped shut and she fell asleep.  
  
Kagome thought, did she love him? Was it even possible for her to love again, after what Inuyasha did? Kagome wasn't sure but perhaps Sesshoumaru was just what she needed.  
  
Do I love him? Was Kagome's last thought as her eyes dropped shut and she fell asleep. Unknown to Kagome a pair of hungry golden eyes watched from the forest. Inuyasha growled, how dare that bastard brother of his take his Kagome.  
  
Why settle for Kikyo when he could have Kagome, flesh and blood? "She will not love him, I'll make sure of that." Inuyasha growled flexing his claws. "But first to take care of that nuisance of a cub." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"When you least expect it Kagome I'll take that cub from you too." Inuyasha laughed and then left the sleeping neko's. Kagome's eyes shot open and she sniffed the air the scent of Inuyasha hit her nose. Kagome growled darkly, took one look at her sleeping cub. She couldn't leave Kaida here alone.  
  
Kagome growled and looked around nervously, the new moon would be tomorrow but until then Inuyasha could hurt her cub. Kagome scoped up Kaida and Suku and took off at her full demon speed.  
  
Kagome wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she had to get away from here. She didn't trust Inuyasha anywhere near her cub. Not after what happened to Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome thought for a moment and then smiled. "Looks like well be seeing Sesshoumaru-sama sooner than I though." Kagome said to no one.  
  
Then she took off at full speed towards the Western Lands Sesshoumaru's domain.  
  
Kagome ran all night and reached the edge of Sesshoumaru's lands just at daybreak. The scent of Inuyasha was long gone but Kagome was still extremely nervous and it showed it the way she double cheeked every time she heard a noise.  
  
When Kagome entered his lands she sighed with relief even Inuyasha wasn't stupid enough to enter Sesshoumaru's lands. She was finally safe at least for a while. Kagome trotted towards what must have been Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
Suddenly Kagome smelt Sesshoumaru he was moving towards them and fast. Kagome held Kaida close to her and stood not moving an inch. Sesshoumaru burst into the clearing looking angry. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and seemed to relax instantly, "Sorry to surprise you and all but Kaida missed you." Kagome lied easily. She didn't want to tell Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha had driven her out of her sleep and the safest place was with him. She didn't want to tell him that she missed him to and that she was falling for him and hard.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "Come back to my castle with me, Rin will enjoy the company." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome walked beside him Kaida and Suku where still fast asleep.  
  
They reached Sesshoumaru's castle and Sesshoumaru took her to the room of a young girl. Her name was Rin, Rin jumped up and down when she saw little Kaida asleep in Kagome's arms. "Rin has a friend." Rin said smiling widely.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Kaida wake up little one." Kaida opened her silver eyes and looked up into Kagome's gold ones. "Mommy where are we?" Kaida asked rubbing her eyes and yawing. "Where at Sesshoumaru-samas castle." Kagome said.  
  
Kaida jumped straight out of Kagome's arms and into Sesshoumaru's. "Sesshoumaru-sama I missed you so much." Kaida said hugging him. Sesshoumaru looked slightly taken aback and Kagome smiled at how cute he looked with Kaida hanging on him.  
  
"Kaida this is Rin." Kagome said pointing to the black haired brown eyes girl. Kaida smiled and jumped towards Rin. They began to play scampering about, Kagome set Suku on the floor and smiled at the antics of Rin and her cub.  
  
"Looks like they get along well huh?" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded, "Kagome what really brought you here?" he asked looking intently at Kagome. Kagome blushed, "Not in front of the children." Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the room Kagome followed him.  
  
"Inuyasha came close to camp while we where sleeping, I was worried and came the only place that I felt was safe. With you." Kagome whispered softly. "Why are you afraid of the Hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome sighed, "I'm not afraid for myself I'm afraid for Kaida remember the little kit that stayed with us?" Kagome asked looking sad.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes I believe his name was Shippo right?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha killed him Miroku, and Sango. I didn't see him do it but when I returned after I had changed into the neko youkai I smelt their blood everywhere but never found them." Kagome said. "I don't want him anywhere near my cub, I don't want to loose her to." Kagome said softly looking immensely sad.  
  
"Which is why I came here, that and I missed you." Kagome finished. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her his eyes slightly wide. "You missed me?" He asked looking at her surpised. "Yes Sesshoumaru I missed you." Kagome admitted looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes deeply.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, and then turned to walk back into the kid's room. "I wonder do I love you?" Kagome whispered softly then froze instantly knowing he had heard her. Great she though bitterly now what did I get myself into she thought as I turned to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Yeah. Chapter 7 Sorry sorry it took so long. I was grounded blame my parents and all my teachers. I just finished it today and I promise that I will try to update Trust Me, and Stalking Shadows as often as possible now. I'm just so sorry it took me so long. WOW 91 reviews and this only chapter 7. I'm soo glad you guys enjoy my story and I wanted to thank one reviewer personally.  
  
Kouga's Kitty- Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my story. It means a lot to hear you say that my story is so unique. Well I wanted it to be. Some of the parts might seem familiar, but it's just my style of writing. I'm so sorry it took so long but I've been grounded and so much assignments and the end of first trimester. I'm already in my zombie mode. I've just been so busy and had a death in the family so god knows when the next chapter will get posted I'll try to do it as soon as possible. ^_^ I will try to get it out as soon as possible. I'll try to update Trust Me to. *sighs* So much to do so little time. 


	9. CHapter Eight: The Demon Within

Chapter Eight: The Demon Within  
  
Kagome's hand flew to her mouth but it was to late the words where already out of her mouth. Kagome's warm golden eyes met Sesshoumaru's cold golden ones.  
  
Fear shinned in her eyes as she watched Sesshoumaru; he seemed to be deep in thought. The moment that is took for Sesshoumaru to say something seemed to take an eternity.  
  
She waited for what seemed like forever, her hand still over her mouth a shocked look running through Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kagome finally moved her mouth and took a step closer to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome saw his eyes twinge red for an instant, as she moved closer to him. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered hoping to knock him out of his trance. He turned to look at her meeting her eyes with his yet again.  
  
Kagome took another step closer to him she was close enough that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. Kagome reached her hand out without a second thought. She pressed it softly against his chest, so many words lingered on her tongue.  
  
But only two words issued forth from her lips "Do you?" Kagome asked wondering what he would say.  
  
It looked like he couldn't say a thing she ran my hand down his chest softly. "My Sesshoumaru do tell me how you feel about me." Kagome whispered softly moving her head closer up to his. Tilting is upwards coming closer and closer until.  
  
"Mommy." Said an excited Kaida, Kagome stopped what she was doing then slowly moved away from Sesshoumaru. Had she been about to kiss him? Kagome's head was spinning in that last five minutes had she gone insane. That's what is had to have been temporary insanity, that's all.  
  
Kagome turned away from Sesshoumaru, "Oh no you don't." Sesshoumaru said loudly and grabbed Kagome he yanked her closely to him. Pushing her right up against his chest hard. He tilted his head down and stared deep into Kagome's golden eyes shock was running through them.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled down at Kagome softly and then brought his head down slowly. Till it was just inches away from Kagomes, " you asked how I feel about you, I love you I have since the day I met you." Sesshoumaru whispered softly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise just as Sesshoumaru pressed his lips softly to hers. At first Kagome was in shock but soon she began to kiss him back. She felt his arms snake around her back and hers wrapped tightly around his neck.  
  
The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, until a loud, "mom where are you?" echoed down the seemingly empty hallway. Kagome released Sesshoumaru at the same time he released her they took one look at each other and then Kagome walks towards where she knew Kaida was.  
  
Kagome walked slowly her head spinning, was she dreaming had she and Sesshoumaru just kissed. Plus it was no small kiss the warm feel of his lips and his arms still lingered in her mind.  
  
Kagome was almost to the place where she had left Kaida with Rin. When she froze and turned off in the direction of the end of his lands. Inuyasha was waiting for her. He wanted her, Kagome snarled and ran then. Not looking back it ended today.  
  
Kagome flew towards where Inuyasha was he was calling to her. Snarls issued forth from her lips. She already had reached the woods Sesshoumaru's kiss lingered in her mind.  
  
Soon even that vanished replaced only by the need for vengeance. Hatred raced through Kagome he would pay for what he had done. She belonged to no one she would show him fear that stupid hanyou would pay for what he had done.  
  
Choosing Kikyo then betraying her then after she changed he had wanted her not Kikyo. The claw marks in her arm had not yet healed and her pride hurt worse. He would not hurt her today.  
  
Tetsusaiga pulsed at her hip calling Tensaiga to it. Kagome unsheathed the sword the Shikon No Tama glowed pink around her neck. Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga transformed into the fang. Kagome stared at it for an instant so many times she had seen Inuyasha wield this blade now it was hers.  
  
In her hand it pulsed a silver glow enveloping the sword, red power swirled around her she beckoned it forth the red and silver powers clashing messing together. Her long black hair seemed to lighten slightly small streaks of silver appearing in it. Honey colored eyes turned a glowing red full of hate, fire, and brimstone.  
  
Already deadly claws lengthened the demon was coming out and it would not be a pretty sight. Tetsusaiga in her hand pulsed Tensaiga was coming she could feel it. Kagome ran he was just ahead of her he had caused this to happen. Somehow she was sure of that he had unearthed hidden memories with his betrayal.  
  
Her becoming a demon was because of him, she stepped out and into sight of the hanyou. A smile broke his lips as she started towards her. "I was wondering when you would come Kagome." Inuyasha said sweetly. A snarl issued forth from Kagome's lips rage consuming her driving her to the brink of insanity.  
  
"Cut the crap Inuyasha." She hissed claws twitching with anticipation she could almost smell the blood. For her it was as if nothing else existed nothing but her and him and she would end it today.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Kagome do you really think you can kill me?" The cruel laughter did nothing but add more fuel to the fires of hate burning deep inside her. Deep hate raged in her fiery eyes, fangs grew more lethal if even possible.  
  
A cruel evil smile lit Inuyasha's face, Kagome growled wanting to rip that stupid smile off of his face. "I can and I will." Kagome finally answered taking a step forwards. "But first I'll just rip that smile off of you're face." Kagome ran at him claws extended.  
  
Rage fueled her and only his blood was going to stop her now. He turned to dodge Kagome missed spinning around she slashed her claws forward. She missed again he was much to fast or she was much to slow. She wasn't sure which yet.  
  
Then she felt him behind her trying to spin and lash of at him in her rage. But his claws dug deep into her shoulders. Pain seared through every inch of her body. Blood began to flow down her shoulders. Kagome struggled he only dug in to her skin deeper, "Learn you're place." He growled into her ear. Moving his lips over to the junction between her neck and her shoulder.  
  
Kagome growled knowing what he was about to do but somehow that didn't make anything less painful. He tore into her neck breaking skin easily with his fangs. Something within Kagome snapped at that moment powers coursed around her hair thrown wildly up. Inuyasha was thrown from her hard into a tree shattering it completely.  
  
Getting up shakily a thin line of blood falling down his face, Kagome had her eyes turned on him no longer was any trace of human looking back at him. Eyes blood red and full of nothing but hate glared back at him. Crimson waves of power washed over her body.  
  
A huge explosion of crimson power rocked the earth a wild scream of rage from Kagome. Crimson mists covered the battlefield a vortex of black power in the middle. The black power shot outwards and inside stood Kagome she was no longer in her human form.  
  
She had transformed into a great completely black cat crimson red eyes locked with Inuyasha's. The silver teardrop on her forehead glowed brightly against her darker fur. Huge fangs barred Kagome charged straight at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dodged but Kagome brought her foot down straight on top of him crushing him underneath her paw. She brought her head down to look at him growling deeply fangs close to his face. Inuyasha growled and then suddenly Kagome found herself lying on the ground.  
  
No moreover she was pinned to the ground a howl of rage issued from her lips and she struggled to get feet slashing everything in her way. She had no idea how he had changed it so that she was on the ground but she wasn't happy.  
  
Somehow he had transformed her back to her human form Kagome turned towards Inuyasha red eyes stared back at her red eyes with blue slashes. His eyes were the first indignation that something was wrong. His shirt lay in tatters on the floor and instantly Kagome realized what had happened. He had taken his demon form, but nothing could stop her now the demon had been awakened and now he was going to pay with his life.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his room his mind drifting to the mysterious Kagome. One minute she seemed to despise him another she had said she loved him. Granted she hadn't meant to say that but still it was strange. The way it had felt kissing her she was a goddess in so many ways shockingly beautiful and strong. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes drifted lazily to the window.  
  
A resonating crack boomed through the air a vortex of completely black power shooting up into the air. A fierce feral scream broke through the air and Sesshoumaru instantly jumped to his feet. "Kagome." He yelled and then opening the window and jumping through it landing on his feet. He felt an enormous pull from Tensaiga and then it flew in the direction of where a huge amount of power existed.  
  
Sesshoumaru raced off after it, he had to get to Kagome before she got hurt or did something that she shouldn't.  
  
~  
  
The sound of air being sliced told her that Tensaiga had answered her call; Kagome grasped the end of it in her free hand. Shifting into a fighting stance Kagome growled. The silver blue light of the Tetsusaiga mixing with the golden light pulsating off of Tensaiga. Swirls of power surrounded her silver blue mixing with golden.  
  
Soon her own powers crimson swirls mixed she stepped forward her eyes completely red and flashing with all the fires of hell and brimstone. The demon was awake and it was not happy. She raised one cruel clawed hand an explosion of fire erupted out and towards the hanyou burning all of the trees and grass around him leaving a chard mess.  
  
The twin swords pulsated in her hand Tetsusaiga's beating slowly and Tensaiga beating more rapidly. The light around the two increasing she stepped forward the swirls of power shot skywards illuminating the sky with explosions of each color. A smirk lit Inuyasha face but Kagome was to far gone to say much to him. She tightened her grip on the twin swords her very blood pounding with her hatred.  
  
Inuyasha was the cause of all of this he had done it all to her, it was his fault he had caused her to become what she hated. No more did she despise being a demon yes perhaps the loosing control part was hard but she could get over that as long as the hanyou was dead.  
  
Sudden she felt a burning sensation ripping through her veins a completely pinkish color power surrounding her. Kagome threw back her head eyes returning to warm golden hair turning back to black her mouth opened as a scream broke the silence. She was rising off of the ground another earth shattering scream issuing through her slightly parted lips.  
  
Her blood burned it felt as though she was being dissolved slowly from the inside out. Then she was falling, falling through darkness.  
  
Kagome you must gain control.  
  
The sound echoed off of the walls and Kagome covered her ears with her hands. "No I have to kill him."  
  
This is not you remember what you are.  
  
"I'm no longer human I don't need their emotions" Kagome screamed loudly trying to block out the voice.  
  
What about love Kagome?  
  
"Love? LOVE? Love get's you nothing but pain." Kagome screamed at the thing that was talking to her without talking.  
  
Don't let the pain control you Kagome don't let him rule you that's what he wants  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU?" Kagome screamed still trying frantically to block out the voice in her head.  
  
I am the jewel Kagome you can beat this don't let the demon take over you.  
  
"But I am the demon." Kagome screamed, "I am a demon." She howled her voice echoing in the darkness.  
  
You may be a demon Kagome but you can control it, you are not a bloodthirsty killer that is not who you are.  
  
Kagome's hands moved from her ears and she shook her head, "I am." She whispered.  
  
No you are not, there are many things you are Kagome a bloodthirsty killer is not one of them.  
  
"Why do you defend me?" Kagome yelled, "I'm a killer all I want is Inuyasha's blood to run down my claws staining it I desire his death I will not back down from that." Kagome said softly.  
  
I defend you because you are not a killer you are merely demon you are not evil you are not a murder. You are a kind-hearted youkai, who does not despise the human race. You don't go around killing those that do not deserve it. Kagome if anyone is a killer it's Inuyasha for he killed you're human self you will never be human again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered her golden eyes widening slightly. "He killed my human self?" she whispered again to herself.  
  
Kagome he ripped apart your human self when he betrayed you but instead of weakness he exposed a stunningly calm but when provoked dangerously powerful youkai. He hadn't bargained on that though he had expected you to lie down and die like a human but you rose up onto you're feet and faced him as a youkai.  
  
Kagome looked around at the blackness, "I do not understand." She whispered to the shadows. "He planned on doing this?" Kagome said anger flashing in her eyes for an instant.  
  
I cannot answer that question Kagome for I do not know the true answer for that you will have to ask him yourself.  
  
"Can you at least tell me why I changed into a youkai I thought I was human?" Kagome said looking around at the shadows.  
  
I am afraid I cannot  
  
"You don't know the answer as to why then?" Kagome asked getting disappointed.  
  
I did not say that you are not ready to know let young Kagome now return you must quell the demon it cannot take over yet.  
  
There was an explosion of white light and Kagome found herself being returned to her body. The pink light vanished and Kagome fell to the earth, she struggled to her feet golden eyes alight and full of fury.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he appeared at her side grabbing her by the hair and yanking her painfully to her feet. Kagome howled in anger as she was yanked to her feet by her hair. A growl formed in her throat spilling forth from her lips into the cool mid-day air.  
  
Without warning a cool look in her Kagome slashes outward ripping into Inuyasha's arms knocking him backwards with a howl of pain and anger. "You Bitch." Inuyasha howled trying to slash her. Kagome dodged her eyes locking with his.  
  
They were the warm golden and betrayed nothing of what she was about to do. Kagome rose one of her hands a ball of light appeared in it. Then without warning a huge explosion of light shooting outwards throwing Inuyasha into another tree. The light grew brighter and larger almost blinding Inuyasha Kagome turned towards him white swirls mixed with the power of Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga.  
  
Swirls of white mixing with her golden eyes making her eyes swirl mysteriously. Inuyasha looked at her his eyes locking with hers she looked back at him in all of her glory. She was beautiful long black hair let loose and flying in the wind. Eyes glowing brightly and reflecting the sky in them. Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga in either one of her hands. Humanity was in her eyes youkai in her blood she stepped forward and screamed.  
  
A white vortex of light shot straight up into the sky and expanding outwards racing for the hanyou. Inuyasha expertly dodged it growing furious with anger he ran towards Kagome and slashed her. Kagome having not expected such a stupid move didn't' have time to dodge the slash hit her across the face the force of the hit knocking her to the ground hard.  
  
She got up to her feet eyes still calm but her blood was screaming with anger. Warm blood dripped down her cheek from the deep slash across her face. Kagome reached up and touched the blood and then brought it down to look at it the crimson tint looked strange against her creamy skin.  
  
She dropped her hand down Inuyasha looked furious his eyes having returned too normal the golden in them boiling with unsuppressed anger. Kagome merely narrowed her eyes in dislike suddenly white swirls of power appeared around her swirling until they were wrapped around her. Her long black hair shot straight up the swirls making it looked like her hair had white in it.  
  
Kagome's eyes changed now more white than gold only tiny streaks of golden still were in them. Her hands out in front of her the light grew even brighter still almost blinding the hanyou.  
  
"It ends today." Kagome said calmly as the white light exploded outwards.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Wow look I wrote a really long chapter. at least it's more than just four pages. To me this is kinda long. Sorry for the cliffy but I will get the next chapter up a lot sooner than this one. I promise. Wow 101 reviews WOW I'm soo excited. *Showers all of the reviews with candy and cookies* Thanks for that and keep reviewing I just love getting them. Oh my aunt was the one who died, I'm okay just thought I was going to have to go out of town, which I did for about two days. I am okay now I promise read and review and I'll keep updating I swear!!! BYE 


End file.
